L0g3cy
by DigiConjurer
Summary: And then the story continues on...
1. Family

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Previously...

Basically, a bunch of people placed their trust in other people, resulting in a whole bunch of death and/or actions leading to their eventual demise.

All you really need to know at the moment is of a blackgatomon-human-slime hybrid named Victoria, her partner LadyDevimon. That's all.

If you want a better understanding, go read the improved DA03 followed by Project Digital, finishing with DAO.

* * *

L0g3cy

Chapter 1

Family

"Ready to go?"

Victoria smiled. Things were finally getting back to normal, if one could call it that. More of, it had returned to the point of "weird, yet sensible". She turned to face her partner, LadyDevimon. While not the first one she had, but it was a fact the hybrid could live with.

"Yep." She answered, heading out the door of her home. Outside, a lush forest of trees and plants greeted them, ready to be hindrances to the the hybrid and her demonic angel thing. Not that the plants ever could be, judging from Victoria's butterfly swords and LadyDevimon's Evil Wing attack.

"Just another day in paradise." Victoria remarked and slammed her blades into the trees a few times, knocking the pants up into the air. Strangely, the trees exploded into firewood on the way down.

"Good job, mistress." A voice responded and Victoria turned around. Standing before her, was a teenage girl about her age. Unlike her, she was dressed in a dark blue dress with a red flame pattern embroidered on. The dress barely went down to her knees, revealing a pair of matching high heel boots that went up to the bottom of her dress. Her long nails were painted dark blue, slightly contrasting with her long burgundy hair and chocolate brown eyes. For some reason, she had decided to carve the symbol of courage into her right hand and the symbol for friendship on the left. A set of katanas hung to her back, clashing with the black collar around her neck. On said collar, was a silver tag with a black cat face printed on it. Beside her, was a midget girl. Unlike her master, she was dressed in a white bra and gym shorts along with a pair of black high heel boots that went past her knees. Strangely, there appeared to be some sort of toe bones attached to the front of each boot. The top half of a guilmon's skull hung onto her head, complimenting her tiny metal gauntlet and shrunken down broadsword zanpakuto.

"Thank you, Deanna." Victoria answered as Deanna walked up to them. The foursome then headed forth through the jungle, cutting down any obstacles that blocked them. "How have things been?"

"Pretty good now that you're back." Deanna answered, pulling a spyglass out and stared through it. In the distance, a town of mostly stone and wood buildings stood, surrounded by a massive stone brick wall with savers-sized super ultimate level digimon guarding it. The digidestined then cracked a smile and ran through the forest, her partner following right behind.

"Just like old times." Victoria thought, immediately giving chase.

She was "two" now. In truth it was more of an approximation, mostly due to slimes not aging or growing at all. At the moment, our current protagonist was standing on the edge of a cliff. Below her, stood a group of at least twelve to thirteen figures surrounding a young girl. The hybrid slowly made her way down the cliff, making sure not to tip anyone off. The people were an odd bunch, dressed in black hoods and cloaks for some reason. Even weirder, was the fact that they were just beating the kid up for no apparent reason to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She announced, getting the attention of the group. "We already have one group of assholes beating people up. Two is just too much."

"How dare you!" A figure announced, pulling a scythe out. Victoria only smiled, pulling both of her butterfly swords out. Unlike now, she took an unsteady offensive stance and waited for her opponent to move. The opponent did just that, only to get their weapon of choice knocked out of their hands.

 **Dark Fryer!**

A purple fireball shot out her left butterfly sword, slamming into the figure. The figure groaned, slamming his scythe towards her. Victoria responded with a few quick stabs and moved onto the other members. Like the first, they fell as quickly as the first.

"Thank you." The girl whispered and Victoria picked her up, slinging her over the hybrid's back. "Where are you taking me?" The girl remarked, her gaze attempting to look at her hands.

"You'll find out soon enough." Victoria answered, giving her a slight conk to the head. Everything went straight to black for her.

When she opened her eyes back up again, she was sitting in a chair stationed around a table. In front of her, was her rescuer.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" She accused and Victoria laughed.

"I am Victoria Arcana." Victoria answered, only for her nun doll thing to serve the two of them tea. "You're currently in my villa. Now, what is your name?"

"Oh. I'm Deanna Motomiya." Deanna whispered, picking up the teacup and took a drink from it. The tea was alright, even for being her least favorite beverage to drink. But, it was better than nothing. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"No problem."

Deanna looked down at herself, only for a look of terror to form on her face.

"Why is there a collar around my neck?!" She accused and her rescuer giggled.

"To remind you, of course." Victoria answered, cracking a smile. "Safety is rare here. In a way, that collar is both a blessing and a curse."

Deanna snarled, heading right towards Victoria. Victoria immediately went for her butterfly swords, placing both of them against her guest's left arm.

"There could be a chain attached to it. Would you approve of that?"

"No!"

"Just as I thought."

Deanna stopped and took a deep breath. This wasn't a battle she was going to win. Yet, she had won at the same time.

"Now what?" The chosen thought, taking a deep breath. "Train me."

"I like the sound of that." Victoria whispered, leading her guest out of the room they were currently in…

"Has it really been that long?" Deanna mumbled and Victoria nodded. The forest was long gone, with a cluster of stone buildings surrounded by a matching wall taking it's place. All around said wall, stood various super ultimate level digimon. "I guess it's time for the fun."

"Yep." Victoria answered, turning to face LadyDevimon.

 **BlackGatomon overdrive digivolve too… Selenemon!**

 **LadyDevimon infusion digivolve too… LadySucimon!**

 **Waranamon overdrive digivolve too… Mervamon!**

After the evolution sequence, Deanna pulled both of her katanas out. They were your typical affair, a dark blue handle with a silver blade.

"Hey, what about Jestery and Cora?"

The duo turned around, finding the third-person speaking jester standing on the wall. She was dressed in an orange t-shirt splattered with blue dots and a pair of jeans covered in orange dots. A blue and orange court jester hat partially obscured her mess of pink and purple hair, majorly contrasting Beside her, was some girl dressed in a french maid outfit. Strangely, all parts of her visible body minus her long brown hair and red nails was covered in the same white body paint as Jestery. The only other interesting thing about the maid was her reddish orange eyes, which weren't really that interesting at all.

"How dare the author call one of many mastemon that way!" Jestery announced, only for Victoria to laugh.

 _Scanning..._

 **Mastemon**

 **Super Ultimate, Despair**

 **Special Moves: Chrono Kick, Time Freeze, Chaos Degrade, Knife of Prosperity**

 **.**

 **Victoria: Mastemon don't look like that.**

 **Jestery: I could say the same about LadyDevimon, Mom.**

 **Deanna: What did you do, Victoria?**

"Yes, mom, please tell your esteemed guest what you did." Jestery taunted and the black cat sighed.

.

 _Digital World, Cycle 1_

LadyDevimon only stood there. In front of her, sat a large white egg covered in a rainbow of colored dots. As much as she and Piedmon wanted to keep the child, they wouldn't let them keep her. Even then, this wasn't how things were supposed to go. But they had forgotten to factor in one thing. She took a deep breath, reverting back to her blackgatomon form. After doing that, a teenage girl walked in. She was pretty, judging from her violet Lolita dress with multiple black and purple petticoats that somehow barely went past her knees. Black fishnet stockings covered her arms and legs, complimenting her violet high heels. Long black hair flowed down to her waist, finish off with her dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but orders are orders." The girl announced, pulling out a set of butterfly swords. They were interesting set of blades, consisting of blue felt handle with an iron blade. "Even if one doesn't like them, you sometimes have to just give a nod and continue on."

 **Dark Lightning Kick!**

The black cat soared through the air, slamming her left foot into the opponent's head.

"When big sis Valerie find out about this, she's going to kill you." Her opponent announced and slammed both of her blades into the digimon, only for both blades to bounce off.

 **Frost Fryer!**

A ball of ice shot out of the left butterfly sword, only to slam into Victoria. A block of ice quickly engulfed her, leaving the hybrid immobilized and defenseless. The girl then walked over to the egg, only to do something interesting. She pulled a purple digivice out and tapped it against the egg. The egg shook for a few seconds, only for it to fade out of existence.

"See, that wasn't too hard." The ice shattered, only for the black cat to walk over to her.

"How dare you take what isn't yours." The blackgatomon announced, grabbing hold of the opponent's left butterfly sword and slammed it into her heart. The girl only fell over, leaving her as the only one in the room. She stood over the corpse and placed her left paw on it, absorbing it. After, she walked out of the room and headed off...

.

"Truly pathetic a mother Victoria is." Jestery announced, only for Victoria to walk over to her. During the flashback, Jestery had decided to get down from the wall and just stand on the ground for the moment. Cora was standing beside her, ready to destroy anyone who dare touch her master. Victoria only sheathed her butterfly swords, reverting back to her human form. "Hey, let go of Jestery!"

"What, you're not in the mood for a hug?" Victoria inquired, squeezing her daughter even tighter. "You called me pathethic, you've killed god knows how many people along with many unmentionable things. And yet, you're still my daughter."  
Jestery only smiled as Deanna, Cora and their digimon took on VictoryGreymon. Strangely, this was actually an even fight for the foursome.

"Take this." Victoria whispered, handing Jestery her butterfly swords. "They're yours."

"Don't you need them?" Jestery answered, only to notice a new set of butterfly swords hanging on the hybrid's dress. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Possibly."

The two then smiled pulling their respective blades out.

"Little challenge before we head our separate ways?" Jestery suggested and Victoria pulled her new butterfly swords out. Unlike her previous set, the weapons had a purple handle with a much longer black blade.

"Sounds wonderful." Victoria answered and took a deep breath.

 **Butterfly Rain!**

Little purple butterflies fluttered down around Jestery, only to turn into a rain of knives.

 **Jestery Trick: Corpse Slap!**

Jestery then took her hat off, dumping out the body of a very much alive Mokoto Noegi.

"Hey!" The luckster announced, only to get stabbed in the head with Jestery's switchblade.

"That's a reference, viewer!" Jestery announced for Victoria to roll her eyes.

"You're not supposed to tell them that's a reference." Victoria explained, dodging the swinging corpse.

"These are the most oblivious people in existence." Victoria groaned and sliced the corpse apart. While she did feel slightly sorry for the person, there was nothing she could do about it at the moment. She made quick work of the corpse, only to find her opponent getting bored. "One more attack?"

Victoria nodded, her butterfly swords getting engulfed in violet colored energy. As that happened, Jestery equipped her butterfly swords, which now had an ebony handle with a silver-iron blade.

 **Black Cat End!**

 **Jester's Embrace!**

The two swung their respective weapons towards each other, only to get knocked back by the shockwave created by their attacks.

"It's a draw!" Deanna announced, only for Cora to roll her eyes.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Cora remarked, only for an idea to come to her.

 **Time Freeze-Chrono Kick combo!**

A few seconds later, time froze and Cora kicked Deanna. After, time returned to normal and the maid walked over to the jester.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Jestery explained, placing something in Victoria's now free left hand. "Until we meet again, mom."

"You too, Jestery." Victoria answered, only for Jestery and Cora to teleport away…

.

"There they are." A voice remarked, staring through a telescope. He was dressed simply, just a black coat with a brown t-shirt underneath and a pair of jeans to boot. His light brown hair was cut extremely short, going well with his auburn eyes. A kendo stick hung to his back, ready to be used. "Time to finish what we started."

* * *

Notes:

This chapter took far too long to write. But, it was worth it.

Originally, the previous blurb was actually a lot longer and summarized the plot of DA03. But, it didn't seem to work and just dragged on.

Finally, this was all planned since the beginning of Advent of Chaos. There were even a few hints thrown in, not that anyone noticed it.

.

Next Time: A little "rune" and board, that should be good for the night...


	2. Rune and Board

Chapter 2

Rune and Board

Rune sat himself down at the table. Like the last visit, he was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with matching pants and shoes. Beside him, a kendo stick was slanted against his chair.

Shaochung was currently in the kitchen, making some tea for their coming guests. At least this time, she was dressed in her yellow sundress instead of walking around in the buff. Her long brown ears still hung all the way down to her waist and the three cone shaped-horns stuck out of the hybrid's forehead.

"Is the tea ready?" Rune inquired and Shaochung poked her head out, giving a slight nod and made Rune smile.

Things had been going nicely for the would be ruler. He and his fellow co-rulers had amassed an army big enough to take on the infectors. At that very moment, there was a battalion of extremely trained WarGreymon taking on a squad of infected digimon, usually GaiaGatomon or LadyDevimon Holy Mode. Those creatures were hardly a threat. Images of a humanoid metal bird capable of turning flesh into metal swirled in his mind. A second image then came forth, a dryad-fairy humanoid capable of entrancing all who gazed at her.

Even then, those were not what the conqueror truly feared. No, he only feared two people within that wretched organization. A new image swirled forth, this one being a humanoid in a rainbow-colored cloak marked with the digital hazard symbol. The image danced around with sort sort of saber, slicing through countless wargreymon with utmost ease. The conqueror knew he was nowhere in that digimon's league.

The image swirled away, getting replaced by a mass of shadowy energy. Nothing was really known about this person/digimon, other than the fact he was called "the benefactor". It had a habit of guiding those it thought were "destined". Should one actually come to face it, they rarely returned to tell such a tale. Those that did, were considered lucky.

But, he took a deep breath. Their guests would be here soon.

.

"Just another day in paradise."

As the digidestined gazed on over his kingdom, Victoria and Deanna were doing the same. Unlike Rune however, the duo and their digimon had decided to take the direct wall-climbing route.

"Intruders! Intruders! Intruders!"

Victoria made a quick glance to the right, noticing a swarm of flymon heading towards them. Even after the crazy events that were the previous chapter, she was still in high spirits. A positive attitude was one of the few things anyone could bring to a situation.

 **Dark Fryer!**

The purple fireball shot out from the hybrid's free hand, arcing away from the wall and slammed into a flymon.

"You just had to anger them, didn't you?" Deanna remarked, only to get some giggling from her master.

"It was that or the rope."

The chosen of miracles only rolled her eyes. Even when Victoria had disappeared for a time, she hadn't stopped training. She didn't even take the time to search for her friend.

 **Deadly Sting!**

Cone-shaped stingers shot out from the wasp-like digimon and slammed into the wall. Deanna only pulled her katanas out and jumped away from her rope, landing on a flymon in the process.

"Help! Help! He-" Before the insect could finish, two katanas found their way into the fleshy part of it's skull. The rest fell in a similar fashion, allowing the duo and their digimon to continue climbing.

"Whatever." Deanna whispered, continuing to pull herself up. Victoria was right behind, with their digimon taking up the rear. It took them at least ten minutes to get the rest of the way up, in which Victoria and Deanna discussed the various events that had transpired up to that point. It wasn't anything that interesting, just some debating over the possible reason for the underwater oil rig being used as a holding school for another group of Hope Peak's kids. You know, since the last containment areas worked so well.

"Why does the phrase, "what could possibly go wrong?" come to mind while talking about this?"  
Deanna explained, only for Waranamon to laugh.

"Let's see…" Waranamon answered. "This whole place is a f****** madhouse!"

"True."

The top of the stone brick walls were capped with a walkway of glittering gold and silver encrusted with various gemstones one could find in the human world, which made no sense whatsoever. The foursome continued on their way, ignoring the hard work of the many digimon required to install such a walkway. Occasionally, LadyDevimon would draw an inappropriate symbol on the wall of the castle. The cold grasp of death still remained here, attempting to worm it's way back into her mind.

"Think you can do this?" Victoria whispered, only for her partner to slam its claw into the wall.

"Yes." LadyDevimon answered and pulled her claw out. "I'm ready to give that bunny b**** what she deserves."

They now stood at the end of the walkway. Before them, a stained glass window detailing Rune in all his glory stood.

 **Nightmare Wing!**

A colony of bats slammed into the glass, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. They then jumped, shattered the shards possibly into the billions, maybe trillions. Inside, a long hallway of marble pillars and golden gem-encrusted chandeliers stood and yet, a strange sense of deja vu hung thickly over it. Victoria took a deep breath and slammed both of her butterfly swords into a chandelier. The chandelier swung forward, slamming into the next one and created a newton-cradle like effect.

"Much better." the black cat thought, occasionally making a glance behind her. Other than her teammates, nobody was really following them. And yet, that day kept repeating in her head. She could still see Lord Hazardmon's shadow, ready to take her in. It was here, she fell apart and lost. But, the past was just the past.

Nonetheless, they continued their way along the hallway. Eventually, the hallway gave away to a large dining room. It was quite impressive, with a stained oak plank floor and tall granite walls. Strangely, the bodies of six digidestined hung above them, skin and all. On the far wall, the frozen goop up an alternate Victoria watched them, ready to pounce upon them.

"So, you've finally decided to let me finish the j-?" Rune announced and got up from his chair, kendo stick in hand. As he did that, Victoria ran over and used the secret dick-cutting move. "F***."

"How dare you!" Shaochang added, turning into her gigantic form. Deanna then pulled out her katanas out.

 **Waranamon overdrive digivolve too… Mervamon!**

 **LadyDevimon overdrive digivolve too… LadySucimon!**

 **BlackGatomon overdrive digivolve too… Selenemon!**

"No matter." Shaochang announced and slammed her arms down, launching everyone up into the air.

 **Moon Inferno!**

 **Suci Wing!**

A large blaze of purple energy shot out from Victoria's hands, followed by a swarm of bats from LadySucimon. The two attacks immediately collided, creating a swarm of angry flaming bats. While that was going on, Mervamon and Deanna were slamming their blades into Shaochang. Which, was surprisingly more effective than one would expect it to be.

 **Blade: Icicle!**

Rune's kendo stick glowed white, gaining a whitish blue aura. The conqueror then slammed the stick into Victoria, only to get nothing but air.

"You little…" Rune whispered, only to receive a full moon slash to the face. "Guards!"

Silence filled the room, with everything just suddenly slowing down. A large robotic wolf then bursted through the walls, ready to destroy all who decided to get in it's way. Time resumed to normal immediately after, with a few looks of confusion to boot.

"Bring it on!" LadySucimon announced, blowing a kiss at her opponent.

 **Fullmetal Blast!**

A large blue blast shot out of the beast's mouth, melting most of the corpses hanging on the walls. Victoria and Deanna only laughed, heading over to each other.

"Ready?" Victoria remarked, only to receive a smile from Deanna. The two then turned to face their opponent and charged towards them. Mervamon and LadySucimon followed right behind, their best attacks already charged up.

 **Hebi Punch!**

 **Suci Wing!**

 **Full Moon Slash!**

Unlike the other three, Deanna whispered something under her breath and jumped into the air, slamming into their opponent. The other attacks quickly followed suit, slamming the mon through the western wall.

The foursome just stood there, making a cautious glance towards Rune and Shaochang.

"Leave." Rune whispered, only for his juvenile wife to slam her head into the roof. "Or all my army will be after you!"

The foursome then jumped out of the hole in the western wall, leaving just Rune and Shaochang behind.

"Honey, are you alright?" Shaochang whispered, reverting back to her original size. Rune only took a deep breath and smiled.

.

Jestery sat in her office, spinning around in her swivel chair. Three papers sat on her desk, waiting for her signature.

"No use stalling." she thought, quickly signing her name at the bottom of each of the papers and rolled them up. "Cora?"

"Yes, Mistress Jestery?" the chrono maid remarked and snatched the scrolls off the desk as she entered.

"Bring these to our dimensional travelers."

"Yes, Mistress Jestery."

She then teleported away, leaving the jester alone. Jestery only smiled.

"All fair in war..."

.

The dark blades opened their eyes.

A large sprawling city stretched out on for some distance, not that they would really see any of it.

"Sort of a waste of time now." Kage announced, taking a deep breath. "That stupid tournament was canon, right?"

After saying that, complaints girl appeared, whacking him over the head and teleported away.

"Oh well, we'll probably get stuck in some hiatus until the next big big event." Kiyu answered, only for the group to head forth...

* * *

Notes:

This chapter took far too beeping long to write. Even then, I rewrote the first ending sequence.

The good news is, DAO ch 19 will start off "The hunt for Alice" arc! New chapters will come a bit more regularly.

.

Next Time: The dark blades finish what they started...


	3. Determination

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 3

Determination

Civilization.  
Of the many accomplishments of humanity, the concept could be seen as the greatest. But, with all great inventions, come its critics. Take sex for example. You don't want to get one of those STD's or pregnant, not at all. And let's not get started on genetics...

The author possibly would have ranted on, if the rest of his speech hadn't been burned off the page by the dark blades.

"Stupid bitching runt." one of the dark blades whispered. As much as they were willing to piss the author off, they knew it wasn't in their best interests. "Just as I thought."

"Kage…" a different member remarked, possibly attempting to calm their former leader down. "This probably isn't the best thing to do at the moment."

"She's right Kage." a third added, possibly their actual leader. "There is no use standing here and waiting."

Kage only sighed, turning to dark blade #3.

"Fine, Kiyu." he finally remarked, motioning for his friends to follow him. With each step they took, memories resurfaced. At first, it was merely simple things, like the clothes they had chosen to wear on that magical day. Even then, most of them had decided upon just simple t-shirts and pants. Except for Kiyu, who appeared dressed in a violet lolita dress, almost exactly similar to the one worn by a certain slime. And yet, it was just one puzzle piece out of a 1000 in the right place. In a way, it was surprising to all them they still remembered, having spent the last fifteen cycles in the digital world. It probably didn't help that time didn't really move at a stable pace all the time, seeming to wean and wain occasionally whenever it wanted too. It always made remembering anything an extremely tough thing to do.

In the distance, skyscrapers reached for the sky, unable to reach it. Their sight alone pissed Kage off even more. The order always preferred those kinds of buildings, mostly for their height and their engineering ability to create such a building. Which was ironic for the sheer fact the order's main buildings were all underground and out of sight of the outside world. Even then, the members probably liked it that, for the chance amount of times they actually were in the human world. The rest of the time, they resided in the digital world. There, the students of drogaciji, hope's peak and mahora helped their less "intellectual" colleagues wherever they were needed. In other words, that meant all sorts of stuff usually involving time travelers, espers, and aliens. Heck, that was usually the off days. On the "on" days, that was when the fun things really began. Genetic mutation, gene splicing and all sorts of frankenstein sort of things, you name it they did to a reasonable extent. It's also where our story really begins.

After getting tricked by a certain harem mage, our heroes found themselves in some sort of unknown place. As such, the grunts of the order welcomed them in with open arms and honest intentions…

But let's be honest here. If that were true, do you think any of these characters would be in this fucking mess? Of course not. But I digress.

What followed, was a blur of experiments, injections and fighting. Eventually they gave into it, allowing it to become their daily. And yet, they fought against its hold of them, doing whatever they could to defy their "masters". Usually it was simple things like giving something back 12.8 seconds later than the handler expected them to bring it. That quickly gave way to much more advanced things, such as straight up refusing to bring something to their masters all the way up to vandalism. It was around this time things began to change within the order. Fighting had broken out between the representatives of each school, disrupting a majority of experiments and leaving the grunts of the organization in total disarray. It was here, the dominoes began to fall.

At first, it seemed things were looking up for our savages. Testing had pretty much stopped for them, leaving more than enough time to do other stuff. But then, "he" came. The man was dressed like all the other members of the order, a cream white cloak with brown trim. Yet, there was something about him that put everyone else on edge. Maybe it was his permanent cold touch whenever you shook his hand. Or, his seemingly maniacal laugh perfect for a super-villain. While the dark blades noticed all of that stuff, they usually pushed it to the back of their minds. While yes, this scientist was crazy, he wouldn't truly attempt anything rash, right?

In a way, that was their greatest mistake. Around that time, "Kiyu" and Warrioress were dispatched upon a mission, leaving the five kids at the mercy of the order. It was then they struck, attempting their greatest experiment yet. When they awoke that fateful night, they found themselves in for quite an interesting surprise. Each of their bodies flowed with some sort of unnatural energy, manifesting itself as a specific element, similar to those required for the creation of infusion digimon. Once Warrioress had returned, she was royally pissed. Strangely, she was joined by a tall man dressed like a jester.

"Here's the plan." their leader, swords in hand. "We kill as many as possible."

Everyone stared at her in complete silence. In a way, they probably were too afraid to voice their fear and unwillingness. Yet, she and the man continued to push until they finally said yes. By then, the place had reached it's breaking point. Paranoia ran rampant, with people lying and manipulating each other. The day they chose was a Friday night, when the leaves had begun to beautifully change within the digital world. They were armed with quite crude weapons, with their only back-up being the tall man Warrioress met not that long ago. The only advantage they truly had was one basic thing.  
Determination.

In a way, it was what separated them from the common digimon. In a way, it drove their desire to destroy the order. They almost succeeded too, if it weren't for a certain clown and a member of the order. You probably heard of them, but they're a story for another time.

In the distance, Warrioress stood in all her glory. Her former teammates pulled their respective weapons, with the leader doing the same. In a way, it probably couldn't be helped. For as much time changes things, it leaves some stuff the same...

.

Hikari hacked her way through.

Her destination was quite close, yet she still had to be careful. Reunions of any sort could be difficult things...

* * *

Next Time: Even if he's dead, one can still have a reunion...


	4. A Diary Reunion

I don't own digimon.

* * *

Chapter 4

A Diary Reunion

Hikari took a deep breath.

She wasn't sure why this took so long to get too, not that it mattered. The jungle was now long past her, giving way to some quite flat plains with a house in the middle of it. Strangely, inappropriate and/or erotic sounds seemed to be coming from it.

 **Skull Flame!**

A dragon-shaped construct of fire headed towards her, only for Hikari to shoot it away with her sniper rifle.

"It's you." she whispered, only for a menacing laugh to pierce through the silence. The sniper quickly turned around, finding a young man standing there. He possibly could have been waiting for her, but it was hard to tell within the empty plains.

 **Spike Buster!**

A staff slammed into the ground, knocking the threesome up into the air. It's user then flew over, staff back in hand. Strangely, it didn't decide to kill them right away.

"Please leave." the digimon announced, slamming his weapon down once again. On closer inspection, the creature appeared to be attempting to cosplay as Lotso's bug friend from Toy Story 3. Or would have, if it didn't have the long golden staff equipped.

"Please leave." the digimon explained, pointing his staff at him. "You wouldn't like having the whole world seeing your master's wife fucking a digimon, would you?"

"What an oddly specific problem that seems to be." Hikari answered, only to pull her sniper rifle out and shot the digimon. "With a very specific solution."

"I don't think that was the solution he had in mind." the man explained, also getting a bullet to the face. Strangely, this somehow did not kill and more of gave him a spring to his step. Which, adds to the long list of things that make absolutely no sense in this wonderful world. "Also, Sam Ichijouji at your service."

Hikari rolled her eyes, only to reload her gun. As she did that, a faint shadow creeped up beside her. The digidestined gave it a quick glance, only to revert back to ignoring it.

"I guess we're here for possibly the same reason." Hikari whispered, only for Sam to laugh.

"Figures." Sam answered, cracking Hikari a smile. Hikari groaned, only for a teenager to walk over to them. He was around Hikari's age, dressed in a gray jumpsuit with matching pants. Short black hair was complemented by his purple eyes.

"What do you people want now?" the boy announced, only to quickly realize who he was talking too. "Go on ahead, you wonderful perverts."

Hikari and Sam walked up to the house, peeking their heads into a window…

Only to become witness to Ririsu engaging in sexual acts with VeeAquilamon.

"What… the… f***?" the two simultaneously announced, turning around to face their host. "Not funny, Ken."

"Said the two who helped get everyone into this mess." Ken answered, cracking a cocky smile towards them. "What do you people want with me now?"

Hikari rolled her eyes, but took a deep breath.

"Evil TK told me to come here and get you." Hikari explained, only to receive a blank stare from Ken. "I'm not sure why?! That's what he told me."

"Whatever." Sam added, only for Ken to punch him in the face. "Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"Anything else enlightening?" Ken's partner added, slamming his staff into SkullGreymon.

 **Skull Flame!**

As that happened, Hikari's "shadow" shifted back into the digital world, revealing a creature similar to a taomon, but was dressed in the armor of an angewomon.

"TaoAngewomon, are you ready?"

The ultimate gave a slight nod, only for the analyser screen to appear.

 _Scanning…_

 **TaoAngewomon**

 **Ultimate, Virus**

 **Special Moves: Tao Arrow, Mystic Charm**

 **.**

 **Hikari: I'm not entirely sure how the author forgot this last time.**

 **TaoAngewomon: Oh well.**

 _Scan complete._

Tao Arrow!

An arrow shot out of the ultimate's paws, appearing as a stroke of thick black paint. The stroke curved towards their opponent, covering the bug digimon.

Skull Flame!

SkullGreymon lit the ink, causing massive flames to erupt around Ken's digimon.

Spike Buster!

Their opponent slammed his staff against the ground, creating a shockwave. Before it could reach them, a shark slammed into the beetle.

"Surprise!" Kiyu announced, motioning for Warrioress to fire again. Warrioress did just that, firing a second shark off. "Thanks Vanessa."

"Vanessa" smiled, only for the vehicle to head off. Strangely, the second shark slammed through the window. Ririsu then stepped out, dressed in a black blouse with white skirt. Her purple hair quite complimented her pink eyes, even if said beauty was currently being wasted on "things".

"After them!" the digidestined announced, only to chase after the bus with her large eagle wyvern thing following behind.

"I guess we know what to do." Sam remarked, everyone else following his lead...

* * *

Notes:

Sorry about another short one.

At the time of writing, I'm heading to Colorado for a week and just needed to get this done before I head there.


End file.
